dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Shrek (character)/Gallery
Images Shrek from Shrek series. Official Images Shrek.jpg Shrek dreamworks.png Screenshots Shrek Capture du 2013-09-16 18:43:43.png|Shrek at the beginning of the first movie shrek's Mud bath.jpg|Shrek having a mud shower Capture du 2013-09-17 10:06:05.png|Shrek and the villagers Capture du 2013-10-17 19:09:21.png|Shrek scaring Farquaad's goons Capture du 2013-09-17 10:13:41.png|Shrek and Donkey fighting the knights Capture du 2013-09-16 18:45:47.png|Shrek after defeating the knights Capture du 2013-09-17 10:13:59.png|Shrek and Donkey arriving at the Dragon's keep Capture du 2013-09-16 18:45:10.png|Shrek saving Donkey from falling into the lava Capture du 2013-09-17 10:14:36.png|Shrek and Donkey mocking Farquaad's height Capture du 2013-10-23 17:55:21.png|Shrek and Donkey, surprised at Fiona's shouting Capture du 2013-09-17 10:15:38.png|Shrek and Donkey arguing, while Fiona, in her ogress form, watches Capture du 2013-10-23 17:51:38.png|Shrek and Donkey as Fiona goes in the windmill Capture du 2013-09-17 10:06:45.png|Shrek overhearing Fiona explaining the curse, and believes she is talking about him Capture du 2013-10-23 17:52:12.png|Shrek arriving from Duloc Capture du 2013-10-23 17:52:37.png|Shrek confronting Fiona about the conversation the previous night Capture du 2013-09-16 18:44:08.png|Shrek after giving Fiona to Farquaad Capture du 2013-10-17 19:10:05.png|Shrek confronting Donkey about the conversation the previous night Capture du 2013-09-16 18:44:22.png|Shrek after returning to his swamp Capture du 2013-10-23 17:56:00.png|Shrek and Donkey arguing Capture du 2013-09-17 10:11:16.png|Shrek with Donkey Capture du 2013-09-17 10:09:19.png|Shrek after Donkey tells him that Fiona wasn't referencing him Capture du 2013-10-23 17:54:32.png|Shrek and Donkey settling their differences Capture du 2013-10-23 17:57:52.png|Shrek as the Dragon arrives Capture du 2013-09-16 18:44:56.png|Shrek and Donkey about to interrupt the wedding Capture du 2013-09-17 10:13:14.png|Shrek, as Donkey tells him "You've got to try a little tenderness!" Capture du 2013-09-16 18:46:10.png|Shrek (in the back) shouting "I object", just as Fiona and Farquaad are about to kiss Capture du 2013-10-23 17:54:15.png|Shrek crashing the wedding Capture du 2013-09-16 18:46:31.png|Shrek trying to explain to Fiona that Farquaad is only marrying her to become king Capture du 2013-10-23 17:53:10.png|Shrek confronted by Fiona Capture du 2013-09-17 10:09:53.png|Shrek after accidentally admitting his love for Fiona Capture du 2013-10-17 19:10:35.png|Shrek as Dragon eats Farquaad Capture du 2013-09-17 10:08:07.png|Shrek and Fiona, as the curse is broken Capture du 2013-09-17 10:10:25.png|Shrek during Fiona's transformation Capture du 2013-09-17 10:08:33.png|Shrek and Fiona at their wedding Image shrek .jpg 13-shrek-cartoon-characters-wallpaper.jpg Shrek_smiling.jpg tumblr_static_shrek_3d.jpg Shrek 2 shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-4369.jpg Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-2589.jpg 180px-Shrek_donkey_and_puss.jpg|Shrek and Donkey deciding what to do with Puss in Boots 250px-Fairy_godmother_human_shrek_-_shrek_2.jpg|Human Shrek being manipulated by the Fairy Godmother Shrek & Fiona Beach Kiss 3.jpg Shrek & Fiona Beach Kiss 2.jpg Shrek & Fiona Beach Kiss 1.jpg Shrek And ARIEL ???.jpg|Oops lol shrek kissed Ariel.jpg shrek kissed Ariel 1.jpg shrek kissed Ariel 2.jpg shrek kissed Ariel 3.jpg shrek kissed Ariel 5.jpg shrek kissed Ariel 4.jpg shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-1687.jpg shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-1786.jpg shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-1980.jpg shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-1983.jpg shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-2004.jpg shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-2021.jpg Shrek The Third s3.jpg|Shrek and Fiona nakedogre.png|Naked in a crowd of babies Shrek Forever After S4013.jpg|Shrek being woken up by his children S4019sq550s242f297.jpg|Shrek dealing with Rumpelstiltskin S4006sq650s75f126.jpg|Shrek enjoying his "day" S4002.jpg|Shrek, horrified, as he sees his swamp dried up S4003.jpg|Shrek and Donkey S4046.jpg|Shrek trying to befriend Donkey S4016.jpg|Shrek warning Donkey S4038.jpg|Shrek as Fiona arrives S4020sq1350s135f187.jpg|Shrek meeting Puss in the alternate universe S4023.jpg|Shrek playfully fighting Fiona S4025.jpg|Shrek and Fiona, as Fiona starts to like him S4069.jpg|Shrek, Donkey and Puss in Boots S4029.jpg|Shrek, Fiona and the Pied Piper, who controlls them and the other ogres S4024.jpg|Shrek and Rumpelstiltskin (This is a promotional picture from the movie) S4067.jpg|Shrek and Fiona after defeating Dragon S4027.jpg|Shrek and Fiona, back in the real world Shrek e Babbo Natale.JPG Rocky and Bullwinkle RnB-091.png|Shrek as plush (1) RnB-092.png|Shrek as plush (2) Kung Fu Panda 3 Category:Character galleries Category:Shrek galleries Category:Galleries